In an aircraft, such as an airplane, a variety of different moving components are provided for achieving respective functions. For example, these moving components are various moving airfoils arranged on wings, such as flaps for obtaining a larger lift and a better maneuvering capability at a low speed (the flaps may be classified as inboard flaps and outboard flaps and may also be classified as leading slats and trailing flaps, etc.), an aileron for controlling a transverse tilting attitude (gradient) of an airplane, and an airbrake for increasing resistance to reduce the speed of the airplane, and etc.
In another aspect, the moving component may be provided with a damping device for damping the movement of the moving component and thus improving the stability of the movement of the moving component. The damping device moves along with the movement of the moving component, and therefore has a possibility of breaking. Once the damping device breaks, it is possible that the broken part in the damping device impacts a stationary structure, for installing the moving component (for example, a framework structure of a wing), of the airplane and cause damage of the stationary structure which is difficult to repair. In addition, it is possible to further cause a jam after the broken part in the damping device impacts the stationary structure, thereby causing that the moving component fails to keep moving and working normally to achieve its intended function, or, two broken parts in the damping device interfere with each other, thereby leading to a jam and thus causing that the moving component fails to keep moving and working normally to achieve its intended function as well.
Reference is made to FIG. 1 (FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a first failure case of a damping device for a moving component according to the related technology), in FIG. 1, a collar 150A on a cylinder body side (a left side in FIG. 1) of a damping device 100A according to the related technology has broken and impacted a corresponding portion of a stationary structure (e.g. a rib 300A) of a wing for installing both a moving support structure 200A (the moving component is then installed on the moving support structure 200A to integrally move with the moving support structure 200A) and the damping device 100A. Thus, damage of the rib 300A (the rib 300A is generally difficult to repair) is caused, and it is possible to further cause a jam, thereby resulting in that the moving component fails to keep moving or fails to keep moving smoothly (for example, fails to retract or retract smoothly along the direction A shown in FIG. 1).
Reference is made to FIG. 2 (FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing a second failure case of a damping device for a moving component according to the related technology), in FIG. 2, a rod 120A of the damping device 100A according to the related technology has broken or disengaged from a cylinder body 110A, and an end of the rod 120A is in contact and therefore interference with an end of the cylinder body 110A, thereby causing a jam and as a result, the moving support structure 200A and thus the moving component fail to retract in the direction A shown in FIG. 2.
Therefore, in the art, a technical solution which is capable of preventing the above cases is in demand.
Here, it is to be noted that, the technical contents provided in this section is intended to assist understanding of the present application by the skilled in the art, and do not necessarily constitute the prior art.